


Sobre Premios y Regalos

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mirada diferente a la Navidad. Pensamientos al aire y un diálogo aleatorio. Un MiloxCamus muy ligero y sumamente viejo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre Premios y Regalos

-"Feliz Navidad."

Milo ya se comenzaba a molestar de aquella despedida que absolutamente todos los comerciantes les otorgaban a sus clientes. Una y otra vez la famosa frase era repetida y, una y otra vez, los 'Igualmentes' eran despotricados.

A pesar de los guantes que cubrían sus manos o de la bufanda azul que le picaba el cuello, todo su cuerpo estaba congelado. Llevaba varias horas caminando sin rumbo; estaba cansado y su estómago le suplicaba algo de comida.

Pero no. Todos los restaurantes y cafés estaban atascados de gente y ni siquiera en los lugares más pobres tuvo esperanza de encontrar un buen lugar para comer.

¿En qué estaba pensando al haber decidido salir a caminar en el día más engentado del año? Claro, en un principio la idea pareció ser maravillosa; pero ahora que era golpeado por décima vez por la bolsa de un comprador descuidado, ésta parecía ser todo lo contrario.

Se detuvo ante una vitrina y contempló con desgano los letreros de descuentos. Un árbol dorado con escasas ramas y solo 4 esferas decoraba aquel rinconcito con pared de vidrio. Cuatro de los cinco maniquíes estaban desnudos.

¿Qué había tan maravilloso en esa época? Para él nada. Aparentemente la festividad era algo completamente religiosa, pero la verdad no parecía ser esa. Justo en esos momentos veía a un par de señoras discutir sobre quién era la dueña de unas, de por sí, horribles botas. Aquella escena no parecía ser una muy cristiana.

-"A esto se resume todo."

Qué diferente era la Navidad a las celebraciones de la Gran Panatenea. Realizada cada cuatro años, la Panatenea mostraba lo mejor del Santuario. Carreras, luchas e incluso competencias artísticas eran el mejor modo en el que podían rendirle honores a la Diosa. Y ni qué decir del festín otorgado a los ganadores de los cuatro días de eventos. Aún así, la Panatenea ofrecida en el Santuario era solo una sombra de las que ocurrían en la antigüedad. El haber presenciado un combate entre los mejores hombres de Ática debió de haber sido algo sublime.

-"De todos modos, eso es mejor que esto."- Señaló con los ojos al gran árbol decorado en el estacionamiento de una tienda departamental.

Entonces, como si fuera una broma de los Dioses, todas las luces que habían permanecido apagadas durante el día fueron encendidas. Ahora, el artificial cono verde era iluminado por coloridos foquitos intermitentes. Milo decidió acercársele. En el suelo de nieve artificial, pudo ver con claridad las danzantes sombras de las ramas del árbol y los coloridos reflejos de las esferas. Ambos brincaban de un lado a otro, cambiando sus dimensiones y sus colores cada segundo que pasaba.

El Santo de Escorpio permaneció a lado de aquel árbol durante muchos minutos. Hubiera estado ahí por más tiempo de no haber sido por un insistente pitido en su muñeca.

Milo leyó la hora en su reloj. Ya tenía que regresar al Santuario. Sin mirar de nuevo el árbol, comenzó con su camino de regreso. Esperaba no volver a bajar a la ciudad en un buen tiempo. Había tenido suficiente con las multitudes. Al menos por el resto del año.

Mientras caminaba, chocó con otras cinco personas más.

Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer cuando el Santo de Escorpio llegó a su Templo. Se sorprendió y preocupó un tanto al ver a Camus de Acuario sentado en las escalinatas de la Casa.

-"¿Pasó algo?"

-"No."- Miró al cielo como si ahí estuvieran escritas sus próximas palabras. –"Tardaste mucho."

-"Había mucha gente."- Se excusó sabiendo que aquellas palabras no tenían nada qué ver con la reclamación.

-"¿Qué esperabas? Es Navidad."

-"Nochebuena."- Corrigió. –"O al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido."

-"Eso no importa. La noche es fría. No debiste haber salido."

Milo no contestó sino que se sentó a su lado, buscando inconscientemente el diálogo escrito en las estrellas.

-"Es en estos días en los que no me gusta ser tan diferente."

-"Es pesado para todos, pero mañana será otro día."

-"Navidad."- Recordó para sí. –"¿No me regalarás algo?"

-"No sé. ¿Me darás algo a mi?"

-"No."

-"Entonces no."

Silencio.

-"En seis meses será la Panatenea."- Milo retomó la conversación. –"Te retaré en las carreras y te venceré tan bochornosamente que no querrás asistir a la comida."

-"No sé si Atena quiera organizar esas competencias, Milo."

-"Yo me encargaré de que así sea. Lo merecemos ¿no crees?"- Camus calló. –"Hoy vi un árbol de Navidad muy bonito."- Admitió. –"Tenía muchas luches. Nunca había visto algo así."

-"Ellos también se esmeran en sus fiestas¿sabes?"

-"¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en cómo estaríamos si no fuéramos lo que somos?"

-"Nunca me he interesado en eso."

-"Yo sí."- Dejó que su peso lo llevara hacia atrás y se recostó en el congelado piso de mármol.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No sé."

-"Tal vez te hace falta algo."

-"No creo. Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí."

-"A mi me parece que quieres un árbol de Navidad."

Milo rió con nostalgia.

-"Si me hiciera falta algo, creo que sería algo más complicado que eso."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No sé. Supongo."

-"Yo creo que el mundo es mucho más sencillo de lo que tú crees que es, Milo."

-"Hyoga ha de estar celebrando la Navidad."- Ante el cambio de conversación del Escorpión, Camus solo atinó a asentir. –"Debiste de haber ido con él."

-"No. No me interesa la Navidad."

-"¿Ni por curiosidad científica?"- Cuestionó al no estar del todo convencido con la respuesta.

-"No. Hay cosas más importantes. La Armadura de Atena brilla mucho más que el árbol que viste¿no es así?"

-"Sí."

-"¿Y las felicitaciones que oíste¿Se oyen más honestas que una bendición de su Santidad?"

-"No."

-"¿Y puedes comparar el pavo congelado con un buen trozo de carnero recién sacrificado?"

-"Claro que no."

-"Entonces no entiendo cuál es tu temor."

-"Que la Armadura se transforme en el árbol."- Seco. Artificial. Hipócrita.

-"Eso no pasará."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Lo sé."

-"Me sorprendes. No sueles confiar en las personas."

-"Les confiaré esto. Es algo demasiado grande. Demasiado sagrado. No creo que nadie que no se atreva a llamarse a sí mismo un traidor se aventure a denigrar a la Diosa."

-"Es posible que tengas razón."- Sonrió. Era hora de dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos que no le llevarían a nada. –"¡Sabes que sí es mejor de la Navidad¡Los regalos!"

-"Regalos inmerecidos, por cierto. ¿No prefieres pelear por ellos?"

-"No. Los regalos son mejores cuando son dados por ninguna razón aparente."

-"No me parece eso. Creo que un premio bien ganado es mejor que cualquier regalo."

-"¿Pasarás la noche aquí?"

-"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

-"Es una noche fría y en tu Templo lo será más."- Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la Casa. –"No tengo café, pero puedo hacerte algo de té."

Camus se levantó también y negó la cabeza.

-"Creo que tomaré algo más fuerte. Por el frío."

-"Como digas."- Colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Camus. –"Feliz Navidad, supongo."- Acuario solo respondió con un gesto de irritación. –"No importa lo que digas. Eres un buen regalo."

Camus se separó del agarre de Milo y enderezó su espalda mientras sacaba su pecho con orgullo.

-"No me rebajes tanto, Milo. Soy un buen premio. Uno bien merecido."

-"Como quieras."- Sujetó a su análogo de la mano y prosiguió con su camino al salón principal. –"¡Tú recibirás tu premio más tarde!"- Gritó en la oscuridad de los pasillos a sabiendas que el eco que sería escuchado ocasionaría un sonrojo en las mejillas de Acuario.

La Navidad estaba cerca y ni uno ni el otro habían recibido regalos. Pero eso estaba bien.

Los premios habían valido la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que resultó ser una mirada muy cruel y crítica a la Navidad. Mis pensamientos no son esos, al menos no del todo. Simplemente al ver tanto fic navideño con los caballeritos, me puse a pensar '¿en realidad cómo verán ellos a la Navidad?' Por supuesto, mi idea de Atena ordenándoles a decorar el árbol me gusta mucho, pero también sé que está totalmente fuera de contexto. Creo que solo hice este fic para calmar mis ansias... n.n'
> 
> Fue un trabajo rápido que no debe de ser tomado con mucha seriedad. Aun así, me gustó lo suficiente como para publicarlo. -o- Espero no lo odien.


End file.
